


You’re a witch and I’m a witch! It’s only natural we be friends

by killunary



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, I hate the black folks that go up for that demon girl most of all out of the demographics, When I remember the hellish period that was the 7/27 era I'm reminded of why, she'd fallen into a depression after what happened she would've had every right, stage she still gave it her all. I'll always hate the 7/27 era., that support her. The light had literally vanished from Mani's eyes. Seeing as, the fans. I literally watched her operate on autopilot and yet every night on, to drop out of the tour but she kept going because she didn't want to disappoint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 20:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20766149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killunary/pseuds/killunary
Summary: Evie doesn’t quite think she’s extending an olive branch. After all, it was Mal Uma didn’t get along with. Hm, no need for her to dwell on the specifics. She had on objective to focus on, after all.





	You’re a witch and I’m a witch! It’s only natural we be friends

**Author's Note:**

> My old white lady of a professor is likable and everything but dammit, why another paper, old woman... I really thought I was in the clear when I jumped right on and completed what I thought would be the only paper I'd have to write up but lol then I checked my school email... Could be binge watching ateez vids tomorrow but instead, I gotta be a good student and get on that second paper. Some bullshit... To all tuning into this fic, I hope y'all enjoy it.:)

Evie dabbed her makeup brush on the concealer one last time before extending her arm out and applying it to the last faintly marked part of Carlos’s hickey covered neck. She has to smile to keep from giggling. Her sweet, innocent Carlos is really all grown up now. Sure, there had never been a guarantee that him and Jane would last and it was always a possibility that he’d end up with someone else whether from the isle or over here from Auradon but Evie simply hadn’t expected him to catch the eye of Uma of all people. While working with Uma when Auradon was in grave danger of being destroyed, Evie was able to see clearly that Uma’s comfort zone was behind the safety of her walls. Carlos had always been so kind, though, was always seeing the best in people so she wasn’t surprised when she noticed them beginning to grow closer.

“What’s with that face?” Evie hears the younger boy say.

Closing the concealer container, Evie tucks it back inside her makeup bag, smiling in satisfaction at her work. “If you weren’t like a little brother to me, I’d charge you for always coming to me to cover your hickeys.”

Carlos smiles. “Teach me then. I like learning new things.”

“Sure,” Evie smiles. Her voice is teasing as she says, “Hopefully, you’ll possess more patience than Jay.”

Carlos laughs, rising up out of the chair before turning and walking over to the mirror to see Evie’s work with his own eyes, smiling as his fingertips brush the skin of his clear neck. He feels a presence behind him, smile widening when Evie hugs him from behind.

“Stop growing up on me,” Evie pouts.

Grinning, the taller boy says, “What do you mean?”

Letting go of the boy, the girl comes around to stand next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. They stare at one another through the mirror. “You’re out there with a new girlfriend now and being naughty with her.”

Carlos goes red, groaning at the sound of the older girl’s laughter. He’s teased enough about the…recent development in his and Uma’s relationship as is by Jay.

Giggling, the playfully smiling beauty says, “You were certainly never this frisky with Jane.”

“Evieeeee,” the blushing boy groans.

She smiles at his flustered reflection. A temporary, comfortable silence falls between the longtime friends, Evie breaking it by saying, “I love seeing you so happy.”

“No,” Uma says monotonously, this being the umpteenth time she’s declined Audrey’s offer to go with her, Gil, and Harry to get manicures and pedicures after school today.

Audrey frowns, very rarely ever taking well to not getting her way. “You just don’t wanna go because you wanna do naughty things with your boyfriend.”

Uma turns her head to narrow her eyes at her smirking friend.

“Funny how I’m not hearing a denial,” Audrey says smugly.

Someone clears their throat from behind her, Uma’s head snapping to the left, raising an eyebrow at the sight of Evie and like always, there’s a friendly, approachable air about her and an even friendlier smile on her face. And just what the hell did Her Royal Majesty’s second in command want?

“Later, captain,” Uma hears Audrey say, the smirk in her voice making Uma’s eyebrows frown slightly in annoyance.

Evie beamed at the guarded girl. Carlos may be the only thing they had in common at the moment but Evie wanted to change that. “Hi, Uma.”

She grabs on to her open locker door, expression neutral as she says coolly, “Hey.”

“Hey, are you free this afternoon?”

Having her way with Carlos while Audrey was vacant from the room had been her plans and plans she was really looking forward to but she’s curious as to why Evie of all people approached her to ask such a question. “Why do you ask?”

The fact of the matter was that there was a chance Uma would say no and while it’s a very disappointing fact, Evie won’t back down from inquiring. Smiling pleasantly, the fashion designer says, “Well, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out together after school.”

…The hell? Evie may come off kind but she was still very much a part of Her Royal Scaliness’s circle of friends, which means she could have ulterior motives. But the longer she studies the girl’s face, the more apparent it becomes to the sea witch that either the daughter of the Evil Queen was exceptionally good at coming off genuine or she was simply being just that. Carlos always spoke fondly of Evie and she’d been able to see from observing them from afar that they had an unbreakable bond. They were extremely similar so their close bond made sense. Evie’s aura was kind in the same way Carlos’s was.

Uma groans internally, finally giving the patiently waiting girl her answer. “Sure…I guess.”

Evie grins, clapping her hands excitedly while bouncing up and down giddily on the heels of her feet. “We’re gonna have so much fun!”

Carlos winces as Uma rocks her hips teasingly against his, hardening even further at the sound of her sucking on his neck. As much as he’d like to keep going with her, Uma had plans with the older girl he saw as an older sister. A groan is in danger of leaving his throat, Carlos trying to steady his breathing and control his voice as he says, “U-Uma.”

“Hm?” Snapping her hips against his once more, the beautiful girl moves her head up to begin planting kisses up the boy’s jawline.

“Uma, you have to go meet up with Evie,” Carlos says, trying to come off firm but his loss of breath is evident.

Uma rolls her eyes, raising her head up to look the flushed boy right in the eye, smirking at how dilated his eyes were. “Oh, so you don’t want me?”

Uma wouldn’t be Uma if she didn’t play games with him. He grits his teeth when she grinds into him, her giggle sounding far too sweet for someone who was trying to make his will crumble to get him to do the utmost of filthy things with her. Oh, he wants her alright. “Goodbye, Uma.”

Pouting, Uma gives him one last kiss before rolling off him. Smirking at the boner in his pants, she says, “I’ll finish what I started later.”

There was amusement both flashing in Evie’s eyes and in the curvature of her smile as she watched Uma suck down her coconut smoothie at an alarmingly fast rate. She’d never tried the coconut flavored smoothie but perhaps, she should because Uma was really enjoying it.

Uma had come to regret agreeing to hang out with Evie, much rather preferring to be on top of her boyfriend right now but hey, at least Blue paid for her smoothie. Damn, she’d gone through this thing so fast… Maybe if she bats her eyes she could get the girl sitting across from her to buy her another one.

“I could get you another one if you want,” Evie offers kindly.

Uma grins. “Well, if you insist.”

Thankfully, there were few in the smoothie shop so Evie had been able to come back with a refilled cup of Uma’s personal favorite in very little time. Carlos hadn’t been kidding when he said Uma had an extreme fondness for coconut scented and flavored items. Smiling sweetly, Evie says, “You make Carlos really happy.”

Uma makes for sure that there’s no change in her countenance, that the kindly girl who she was still working out if she were worthy of being trusted wouldn’t be able to see what she freely allows Carlos to see. But although she’s a master at setting a mask in place externally, she’d never had much luck doing the same thing internally. Carlos…scares her. He’s so full of love while love is something she shies away from, that she isn’t even sure she knows the meaning of, is a feeling she wouldn’t even recognize after being bereft of it for so long. She doesn’t know what he sees in her but he makes her happy so she’s grateful that he sees enough in her to want to be hers.

“And because you make Carlos really happy,” Evie continues, “I’d really like it if we could be friends.”

There’s a hopeful smile on the pretty girl’s face. “I’ll consider it.”

Evie giggles. Yeah, that was an answer that seemed very like Uma. “Fair enough.”

Uma’s lips quirk, the pirate captain taking a sip from her smoothie.

**Author's Note:**

> To all who made it to the end of the fic, I hope y'all enjoyed it.:) Feedback of any kind is very much appreciated.:)


End file.
